Petite vengeance entre amis OS
by JwoRocks
Summary: Il faut voir ce que ça donne deux sepentards avides de vengeance..


**Voilà, c'est un petit OS que j'ai écrit avec une amie lors d'une de nos conversations MSN (elle m'aidait à trouver une idée pour un autre OS qui arrivera prochainement ^^'). Donc, ceci n'est pas que le fruit de mon imagination, mais aussi celui de Sacha! :D Donc, je la remercie, et j'attend vos reviews! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p><span>POV Pansy :<span>

J'étais assise sur le canapé de la salle commune de serpentard afin de lire le livre que m'avait conseillé ma meilleure amie quand Crabbe vint s'asseoir prés de moi.

POV Crabbe :

Pansy était sur le canapé, je me décidai donc à m'installer à côté d'elle avec ma superbe part de gâteau au chocolat que je dévorais. Les miettes tombaient un peu partout, mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment..

-Purée, Crabbe, tu peux pas arrêter de te goinfrer, t'en met de partout là!

Je jetai un sale regard à Pansy, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde, à la fin !

POV Pansy :

Le regard que venait de me lancer Crabbe me fit un peu froid dans le dos, il était noir, menaçant. Bizarrement, , il avait l'air moins bête que d'habitude grâce à ce regard..

-Viens pas me dire que t'es vexé! Tout le monde te le répète à longueur de journée!

POV Crabbe :

Pour toute réponse, je croquai un gros bout de gâteau en me penchant sur le livre de cette chère Pansy ! Avec un sourire fier et froid, je mâchai ce que je venais de croquer. Le gâteau fini, je pris un malin plaisir à me lécher les doigts face à Pansy

POV Pansy:

-Ahhh, Crabbe, t'es vraiment dégoutant! Regarde l'état de mon livre!

Je me levai et secouer mon livre pour enlever les miettes que ce gros lards venait de faire tomber.. Heureusement, le chocolat n'avait pas sali les pages..

POV Crabbe :

Je levai les yeux vers toi sans daigner m'excuser.

-Tu crois que tu m'fais peur ? Plus personne n'a peur de toi, ici !

POV Pansy :

-Ah ouai! Crachelimace! Ca t'apprendra à t'empiffrer!

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je me dirigeai vers la sortie du dortoir, quand j'entendis un petit éclat de rire.

POV Crabbe :

Je n'avais rien. Evidemment que je n'avais rien ... Je la regardai, fier et victorieux, moqueur, même. J'avais l'impression de détenir la clé d'un coffre tellement important. Un coffre que Pansy désirerait plus que tout. Pour une fois, j'étais maître de la situation !

-Mais.. Mais.. Et le sort! Me demanda-t-elle, surprise

Je souris un peu plus.

- Tu sais de quoi se vante Millicent depuis ce matin ? Apparemment, non ...

-Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire ? pesta-t-elle.

-Essaie de lancer un sort ?

Elle n'y arrivera pas, ça c'est sûr. Sûr, sûr, sûr. Millicent a dit qu'elle avait réussi à trouver une formule pour l'empêcher d'agir. Ces deux là se faisaient la guerre pour être la plus "méchante". Pfff ...

POV Pansy :

-Collejambe!

« Quel conne, cette Millicent, je fais semblant d'être amie avec elle, mais, derrière on dos.. »pensai-je.

POV Crabbe :

« Je n'avais rien, comme prévu. Collejambe de mes noix, ouais, Millicent avait bien réussi en fait ! » me dit-je

- T'es foutue, Pansy ! Quand tout le monde saura que tu es une incapable, tu vas te faire lyncher ! Et j'en connais pas mal qui t'en veulent !

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mon visage. Et je savais qui préviendrait tout ce beau monde qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à la baguette ...

POV Pansy :

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, contre ma volonté bien sur.. Pourquoi m'avait on mise dans cette maison de serpent, je n'étais pas comme eux.. J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas.. Enfin, j'y arrivais quand la situation était à mon avantage, mais quand on me faisait des coups bas.. Ca m'atteignait en plein cœur.

POV Crabbe :

Surpris, je vis Pansy commencer à pleurer. Alors, là, par contre, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ...

- Pansy ?

-Laisses moi tranquille Crabbe..

Il fallait sûrement que j'obéisse. Mais ... Quelque chose me retint.

- Attends, excuse moi, j'suis désolé. J'dirais à personne que Millicent t'a jeté un sort.

POV Pansy :

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main.

-Mais comment je vais faire? Pour les cours, et tout..

POV Crabbe :

Je réfléchis. Oui, oui, je sais réfléchir !

-On va tendre un piège à Millicent !

POV Pansy :

-Et à quoi ca m'avancerai? Je ne peux plus me servir de ma baguette, je te rappelle.. dis je en m'avançant de la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, c'était assez rare, et assez plaisant

POV Crabbe :

Elle n'avait pas tord ... Mais moi ..

- Moi, je peux toujours jeter un sort ! Tu me dis comment faire, et je le jetterais pour toi !

POV Pansy :

-Oui.. Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de me rendre mes pouvoirs.. Un sort qu'il lui ferait faire ce qu'on veux.. Un sourire s'empara de mes lèvres. Un imperium!

POV Crabbe :

J'avais toujours eu un peu peur de Pansy. Entre elle et Millicent, c'était elle m'effrayait le plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que Pansy osait. Elle osait absolument tout. Millicent recopiait.

-Un imperium ... ? ma voix tremblait légèrement.

POV Pansy :

-Mais oui! Un imperium ! Il nous suffirait de l'amener dans un endroit ou personne ne serait, une salle de classe par exemple, tu lui lance le sort, elle me rend mes pouvoirs, et on lui fait faire un truc qui la rendrait débile pour nous venger! Je sourirais à pleines dents, ce plan était parfait!

- Et quand on arrêtera le sort ? Quand elle ira le dire à Dumbledore ? On sera renvoyés ! Ou pire ! Envoyés à Azkaban ! s'exaspéra Crabbe.

-Elle ne dira rien, lui répondis-je avec assurance. Millicent adore pratiquer ce sort, tout les serpentards l'ont déjà pratiqué, et personne n'est jamais allé le dire à Dumbledore, nous ne sommes pas des balances, comme ces peureux de Gryffondors! Elle saura que c'était moi qui me vengeais, et elle saura qu'elle le méritait. Elle ne fera rien.

POV Crabbe :

Je grimaçai.

- Je te trouve un peu trop confiante pour le coup... Millicent te hait et serait prête à tout pour te faire virer !

POV Pansy :

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge

-Millicent me hait, et je la hais moi aussi. Si je me faisais virée, elle n'aurait plus personne à embêter, et elle s'ennuierait, je ne te dit pas le nombre de fois, ou on aurait pu faire renvoyer l'autre! Et pourtant, nous sommes toujours là!

POV Crabbe :

J'hésitais.

Si elle décide de tout balancer, je veux pas être mêlé à ça !

-Si elle balance, je nierais ton implication, je te le promet. Je veux récupérer mes pouvoirs, et lui donner une bonne leçon, par la même occasion.. On va bien s'amuser Crabbe!

Pansy était de nouveau souriante. CE même sourire mauvais qu'elle avait déjà eu quand elle me lançait ses vilains sorts. Mais maintenant, j'étais de son côté, avec elle ...

-Je marche !

POV Pansy :

Il avait dit oui, j'allais pouvoir me venger, et retrouvais ce qui m'appartenez, j'allais lui faire payer.. Le sourire qui était sur mes lèvres devait être communicatif car je vis Crabbe arborait le même.

-Tu fais bien, Crabbe.. Allons-y!

-Attends, Pansy, autre chose !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Si je le fais ... je veux que tu ne me fasses plus jamais de mauvais tours !

Sa demande me semblait juste.. Il m'aidait beaucoup, pourquoi ne pas lui faire une petite faveur..?

-J'ai mieux, Crabbe, on va faire un petit pacte entre nous. Aucun de nous ne se fait plus de mauvais tours, et on se tient au courant des faits et gestes des autres serpents.. On pourrait devenir trés forts grâce à cette alliance..

Finalement, je ne me sentais pas si mal, dans la maison de Salazard

POV Crabbe :

Un sourire aussi mauvais que le sien naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis 100 % avec toi, Pansy !

On allait tout dominer ... Adieu Malefoy, adieu Millicent !

POV Pansy :

Plus de Malfoy pour contrôler, ni de Milicent, Nott, ou Blaise.. On allait devenir les maîtres.

-Bien. Allons commencer notre petite affaire!

POV Crabbe :

J'hochai la tête, prêt à la suivre.

POV Pansy :

J'ouvrai la porte des cachots ou se trouvait nos dortoirs, Crabbe sur mes talons. Milicent devait se trouver dans la grande salle, je m'y dirigeai donc, et la trouvai en train de rire avec Blaise et Draco

-Crabbe, va la chercher, invente un truc bidons, et ramène la en salle de potion, je t'attends la bas!

POV Crabbe:

C'était à mon tour de jouer ! D'un pas sûr et confiant, qu'on n'avait pas vu souvent sur moi, je m'avançais vers Millicent et les autres.

POV Pansy :

Je laissai Crabbe à sa tache, et me dirigeai d'un pas assuré en salle de potion. Personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner. Je n'eus donc aucun problème pour atteindre mon but.

POV Crabbe :

J'avançais dans le couloir, la porte de la salle de potions était tout au fond. Millicent me suivait de son pas traînant.

'Alors, gros imbécile ? Elle est où ? Tu es sûre qu'elle pleure, au moins ?'

Ravi de mon mensonge, j'hochai la tête.

Dans la salle de potions ! Entre !

POV Pansy :

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et fit semblant de pleurer, comme me l'avait dit Crabbe. Les pas se rapprochaient de moi, et bien qu'étant de dos, je savais avec exactitude ou se trouvait mes 2 camarades.

POV Crabbe :

Millicent s'avançait, sûre d'elle. Pas autant que moi, je l'étais de moi ..

"Alors, espèce de ratée ? Tu chiales ?"

Elle eut un éclat de rire maléfique qui se stoppa net quand ...

'IMPERO !'

J'avais réussi !

POV Pansy :

Elle était vraiment conne, mon Dieu! Mais Crabbe était beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que je pensais, il avait réussi, mon sourire était à son maximum!

-Maintenant, fais lui faire un "finite incantatem"

-Okay ... FINITE INCANTATEM !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est un blaireau.

-Mais non, imbécile, refais un imperium, vitttee!

POV Pansy :

- Quoi ? Mais ... MERDE !

J'agitai ma baguette.

-IMPERO !

POV Pansy :

OMG, ce mec allait me tuer, heureusement, il avait encore réussi le sort, et Millicent n'avait rein capté, comme d'habitude, je dois dire..

-Bien, maintenant, tu répète après moi: "Millicent, lance le sort "finite incantatem" sur Pansy".. Vas y..

POV Crabbe :

J'avais bien compris que j'avais fait une bêtise, mais c'était pas ma faute, elle s'était mal exprimé !

- Millicent ... Lance 'Finite Incantatem' sur Pansy !

POV Pansy :

Je vis Millicent lever sa baguette et dire "Finite incantatem". Je pris donc ma baguette et lançai un..

-Saoulo!

POV Crabbe :

Sceptique, je suivais des yeux le jet invisible qui sorti de la baguette de Pansy pour en voir les effets. Je ne connaissais pas ce sort. Mon nez se plissa ... Ca sentait ... LE whisky ?

POV Pansy :

Ca avait marché! CA AVAIT MARCHEEEEEEEEEEE! Je commençai à danser suite à ma réussite exceptionnel à se sort que j'avais inventé

- Ah mon Dieu ! Ca pue ! Pansy ! T'as fait quoi ?

-Un sort de mon invention! Et ca ne pues pas, ça sent juste un peu l'alcool, dis je avec un grand sourire.

Je rattrapai à temps Millicent qui faillit tomber, Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'elle était lourde!

POV Crabbe :

J'éclatai finalement de rire. Sûr, on allait devenir les rois !

POV Pansy :

Je vis Crabbe éclater de rire, et le suivit de bon cœur. Milicent, elle, était complètement faite.

-Bien, libère là. On va sortir d'ici en faisant bien gaffe que personne nous voit, et on dira qu'on l'a laissé ici toute seule et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien -et surtout, qu'elle n'était pas bourrée-, elle se souviendra de rien.

POV Crabbe :

J'hochai la tête en souriant, ravi et retirai mon sort.

POV Pansy :

On sortit sans encombre, et nous dirigeâmes vers nos dortoirs respectifs.

-C'était sympa, c'est à refaire.

POV Crabbe :

Je lui souris, content d'avoir découvert une nouvelle Pansy. Une .. Amie ?

- Pour sûr !

POV Pansy :

Je lui souris, et montai les quelques escaliers qui me menèrent à ma chambre. Il n'étais pas si bête que ça, finalement.. Presque.. Attachant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'aimerais avoir vos avis, parce que.. ca été une nouveauté pour moi, ce genre d'écriture.. :)<strong>


End file.
